


Concezioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta rosa [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Brotp, Dialogue, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Meiou Setsuna si occupa sempre della piccola principessa Chibiusa.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Prompt: 295. “Essere donna è terribilmente difficile, perché consiste soprattutto nell’avere a che fare con gli uomini.” – Chance, Joseph Conrad.
Series: Coniglietta rosa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927534
Comments: 1





	Concezioni

Concezioni

Sailor Pluto si mise in ginocchio e porse un fazzolettino a Chibiusa.

“Non devi ascoltarti. Dicono tante sciocchezze” disse.

Chibiusa tirò su con il naso e la guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

Sussurrò: “Sono tutti cattivi con me.

Dicono un sacco di cose anche sulla mamma. Dicono che una regina non dovrebbe avere tutto quel potere perché è solo una donna.

Lei è tanto buona e bella, non è giusto”.

Sailor Pluto le accarezzò la testolina rosa, ascoltandola piagnucolare.

“Essere donna è terribilmente difficile, perché consiste soprattutto nell’avere a che fare con gli uomini” le disse, giocherellando coi suoi odango.

[100].


End file.
